


Keen On Boys

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: It’s just so easy being with him. She had no idea it could be like this, especially since he’s already got a boyfriend.





	Keen On Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> I got a lovely prompt from the gorgeous and talented zephrbabe on Tumblr: _Darcy/Steve/Bucky "This boredom has me all twitchy!" (It's me, so you know smut is 100% allowed)_ Thank you for the prompt! 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the Radio Dept. song of the same name. Happy Friday to me! Shy Bucky is my kryptonite. Enjoy!

Bucky comes back from therapy one afternoon and the living room is in its usual messy state.

Darcy’s been hanging out with Steve lately. Even if Bucky couldn’t hear them having sex, he’s not an idiot. Even if she didn’t leave her sweatshirt on the couch, still warm from her body heat, he’d know she was sleeping with Steve. He smells of her sometimes. He seems looser lately, content.

-

Darcy rolls off of Steve, listening out. She can hear Bucky coming home. It’s Thursday, so he’s just been to see his therapist. She wonders about what to make him for dinner, if he lets her.

She’s got a crush. Steve teases her about it sometimes, even when he’s inside her. She glances at him now, the afternoon sun on his bare skin, and his eyes are hooded. He looks the closest thing to blissful because they’ve been messing around again. She’s lost count of how many times she’s made him come but she loves it. It’s just so easy being with him. She had no idea it could be like this, especially since he’s already got a boyfriend.

“I’m gonna say hi,” she murmurs, and he nods.

She scoots off the bed and pulls on her shorts and shirt, leaving her bra on the floor. She tiptoes into the living room, seeing Bucky on the couch with a beer. His eyes go to her legs before her face, a small smile on his lips.

“Hey,” she breathes.

“Hey.”

He’s got no idea how much him being shy around her turns Darcy on. It makes her want to stick her hand down his pants. She wants to make him blush.

“You busy?”

He shakes his head.

“Want me to fix you something?”

She ends up making him a sandwich and she sits beside him on the couch as Steve dozes in his room. They watch _Bewitched_ and she leans closer to Bucky, her hand going to the back of his head.

She threads her fingers through his hair and his eyes close. Darcy strokes his hair for the rest of the episode, until the bedroom door opens and Steve walks in, his eyes settling on Darcy and Bucky.

He smiles. He's put his clothes back on but his hair is still sticking up. The air coming through from the bedroom smells of sex. Darcy shifts and Steve sits beside her. They’re crammed on the couch and Darcy rests her head on Bucky’s shoulder, her hand on Steve’s knee.

There’s a tension in the air. Maybe it’s the last few weeks of her fucking Steve with Bucky just being in the background, witnessing it. He hasn't reciprocated any of her little flirty quips or glances. Maybe he’s not attracted to her. At least he doesn’t seem jealous when Steve kisses her in front of him.

Steve’s told her more than once that they used to share women before. The idea of that as she’s sitting between them makes her cheeks heat and she wriggles a bit.

“Darce,” Steve murmurs.

“I can’t help it. I’m… wriggly and restless.”

“You don’t say.”

Bucky chuckles beside her and she shifts again, rocking side to side. She wants someone to start moving. She feels overwhelmed by the amount of handsome that’s all around her.

“I thought you liked _Bewitched_ ,” Steve murmurs.

Bucky finally says: “Maybe you’re bored.”

“This boredom has me all…twitchy,” she replies.

“Really?” Steve says, unconvinced. “Not something else on your mind, doll?”

She lifts her head from Bucky’s shoulder and he looks down at her, eyes resting on her mouth.

“Bucky,” she whispers.

His hand comes up to cup her cheek and he kisses her. It’s tentative, the softness of it making Darcy’s chest ache. She closes her eyes as he keeps going, her top lip between his two and then her bottom. He’s gentle, careful.

“Bucky,” she says again, and he pulls back, searching her.

“Okay?”

“Way more than okay,” she breathes. She feels Steve’s hand on her middle, coming up to cup her breast through her shirt. She gasps. “Only if you want to.”

Bucky bites his lip and Darcy feels hot all over. He thinks it over.

“I…”

“Yes or no?” she asks, brushing his nose with hers. “I need an answer.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes. “I want you.”

-

She’s so soft in his arms when she climbs into his lap, and it’s everything he’s dreamt of. She wraps her arms around his neck and takes control, plying his mouth open and slipping her tongue inside.

He rocks into her, whimpering a little at her enthusiasm. He’s been ignoring her advances for the longest time and he’s relieved she’s not hurt by his reluctance.

He can feel Steve’s eyes on him, watching Darcy take him apart. His hands settle on her sides, her shirt bunching up to show her soft tummy. He’s trying his best to keep up, to match her.

She ends another kiss with his bottom lip between her teeth and he groans. She’s got to be able to feel how hard he is, rocking on his lap like that.

“Fuck,” he gasps, and she smiles.

He turns his head for a second and she kisses his throat. He searches Steve’s face. Does he want what he wants?

Steve nods and he leans over to kiss Bucky on the mouth, Darcy still working her way down his throat.

“Whoa,” Bucky mumbles, pulling back from Steve. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down.”

Darcy moves back up, her pupils blown.

“You want me to stop?”

Bucky closes his eyes for a second, his crotch still rubbing against hers. He looks from Steve to Darcy and back again.

“I want - I want –”

He knows exactly what he wants but it’s hard to articulate right now. It’s hard to make his brain work when the blood has rushed straight to his cock. He presses his forehead to Darcy’s and she sighs.

“Please, can I make you come?” he murmurs, and she lets out a breath of a laugh.

For once Steve doesn’t tease either of them. Bucky scoops Darcy up and they walk into the bedroom, lowering her to the mattress.

He nearly trips on her bra and smiles down at her, feeling a little lightheaded.

He brings Steve into a searing kiss while Darcy lays there watching, her knee swinging. She lets out a low whine when Steve’s hand manages to get down the front of Bucky’s sweatpants.

“No fair.”

Bucky looks down at her and she’s pouting. Steve chuckles at her, stroking Bucky. He manages to pull down his pants and boxers, exposing him fully and Darcy’s eyes are glued to his cock.

Bucky feels himself blush and keeps still as Steve lowers himself to take him in his mouth. Bucky’s hand goes to the back of his head reflexively and he moans, this throat bobbing. He looks at Darcy and she’s staring at them together, Steve working him over in greedy sucks.

“Fuck, Steve.”

His thighs are shaking. It’s too much. Steve pulls back, his eyes bright.

“Just getting you wet for her,” he murmurs into his thigh and Bucky hisses, pulling his hair when Steve sucks his skin, the mark only there for a few seconds before it fades.

His gaze falls back to Darcy and he pulls off his shirt, Darcy doing the same. He settles between her thighs as Steve lays beside her, kissing her neck.

He manages to pull down her shorts and underwear without leaving the cradle of her hips and her legs wrap around his waist. Their tongues tangle in a series of clumsy kisses, and he’s pressing right up against her cunt.

“Please,” she murmurs, and he dips inside. “Come on.”

He fills her to the hilt and her back arches, her eyes widening. She’s probably still messy from fucking Steve before. The realization that he’s feeling her slick and Steve’s in the same place sets him off, his pace hard and fast.

“Oh, my God, oh, my God…”

Darcy babbles while Steve squeezes her full tits, kisses the side of her face.

Bucky knows he’s being anything but gentle and it’s making Darcy a mess, clawing at his arms.

He’s so lost in her, the bed a haze of need. Steve’s hand goes between them where they meet and Bucky shudders before Steve reaches Darcy’s clit.

It’s swollen and pink above where Bucky splits her open and she tenses automatically.

Bucky feels a little bolder, somewhat possessive. Steve’s had more chances than him. He needs to catch up. He pushes Steve’s fingers aside and replaces them with his own, speeding up his thrusts.

He can hear their skin beating together and Steve’s eyes are bright as he smiles at Darcy’s flushed face.

She comes, her high exhale in his ears as Bucky never relents, not until she’s completely milked him, his knees giving out as he crashes.

Somewhere along the way he pulls out of her and lies beside her, panting.

-

Darcy wakes many hours later between Bucky and Steve, their limbs tangled and sweaty.

“Go back to sleep,” she hears Steve murmur, and Bucky nuzzles her behind her ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr,com/)


End file.
